Wavering
by Yara-Blair.Hitzig
Summary: Zero allows himself to develop feelings for kaname due to his leave. Despite his sudden leave, Kaname returns to seduce Zero. But is he just toying with him? Rated M for chapters 7 and on.
1. Chapter 1

Zero lay on his bed, staring up at the ceiling in deep thought. It had been a while since he saw Yuki, almost six months now. So many thoughts circled his head when he started thinking about her, he wasn't sure if he still loved her the way he used to. She helped him through so much, and never left his side, despite that, he doubted it was real love. Looking at the situation clearly, she was like perfume being sprayed into the air: intoxicating and hypnotizing, a beautiful aroma, until erased by the fresh breeze of night.

Thoughts of Yuki led to thoughts of where she was, and who with. _The only other person she COULD be with_, "Kuran Kaname", Zero spit out with poison in his voice.

To Zero, the only good thing about Yuki leaving was that Kaname was leaving as well, and he wouldn't have to look at the pure blood he hated with every fiber of his being, or so he told himself.

Zero sat up as he tried to escape any memories involving Kaname, failing miserably, he remembered the day he left. He had been sad that Yuki was leaving, but was quite glad she would be taking Kuran with her. He watched from his bedroom window as they got into their car, filled with most of their belongings, and drove away.

That day, it was more painful watching kaname leave than Yuuki. She had meant everything to him, she was the one who gave each day its color, and without her, time would pass by in slow torment. He realized though, that although his days were now pale, he could still get by without her.

Zero sighed, feelings were ever changing, he didn't like it, it was frightening and he didn't know what to expect in the near future. His feelings for all the people (or vampires anyway), he knew, had changed, and although he hated to admit it, that included Kaname as well. Zero growled in frustration, "you hate that arrogant pure-blood, you hate him!". He managed to convince himself for a few seconds before his feelings wavered. Was it such a bad thing to admit his feelings for kaname? After all, it wasn't as if he'd have to face him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname stared out the window of his car, he had begun to get bored of watching nothing other than the green blur of trees for the past couple of hours. Annoyed at the length of his trip he let himself immerse in his thoughts. It would be strange to be away from Yuki for so long. He hoped she'd progress in her trainings, and not cause too much trouble while he was away. Yuki, he remembered a time when she was so close, yet so far away, oblivious to her true self. Back then, it wasn't just her he'd had to worry about. Silver haired and pale, Zero was on the verge of becoming a level E, but feeding from both Yuki and himself had prevented it. _He must be a complete vampire by now, _Kaname wondered.

From the very beginning Kaname had concluded that Zero would cause trouble, and frankly, he wasn't in favor of him being in contact, much less living, with his precious Yuki.. To him, he had been an interference, he was unexpected and somewhat unwelcome to kaname. In the end, he was right, he HAD caused trouble, but oddly enough kaname had taken a liking and even worried about him. Thinking about it now, he would've liked to have a better relationship with Zero. All of the events that occurred had somehow involved the silver haired boy, and he became quite attached despite the other hating him.

Leaving Cross academy six months ago, was more painful than he thought it should have been. He was taking his adorable little sister, therefore had nothing left there to miss. Without realizing it he looked up at zero's window, and gently smiled his good bye to the surprised pair of purple orbs starring back at him. Once on the road, he had found himself drowning out Yuki's excited chatter, his thoughts focused on the pair of violet eyes filled with so much pain and loneliness.

The driver's voice cut through the silence, "My lord, we've arrived…"


	3. Chapter 3

Kaname snapped back to the present and got out of the car, "yes, thank you". He stood at the gates, looking up at the huge building, a strange feeling overwhelmed him. It felt like his stomach was doing flips, his throat tightened, and his breath was quick, as if he'd been running. The driver looked at him curiously "My lord are you alright?". Kaname waved a hand to dismiss him "Do not concern yourself with me, I'm fine." Bowing in apology the driver quickly got in the car and drove away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zero was walking to class as he heard some of the day girls squealing in delight, "I heard that Kuran Kaname is back!" one of the girls gossiped, while the other listened intently for details. They continued their conversation as they walked out of ear shot. Zero didn't know what to do at that moment, he wasn't sure what he SHOULD do. Nothing had changed between them, so even a formal welcome was out of the question.

He brought a hand to his chest trying to ignore the pounding against his ribcage. As he tugged gently on the fabric of his day class uniform, he noticed another day class, girl starring at him. The girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose with her middle finger and shyly came to stand next to him. "Zero-kun, a-are you alright?" she stuttered her question as a blush crept up her cheeks. "I'm fine!" Zero growled as he pushed past the girl and continued to class.

Zero was only able to force himself to pay attention for about 15 minutes, after that he began moving around restlessly. Finally, he got himself in a comfortably position, looking out the window at the bright blue sky, his mind began to soar. All sorts of thoughts flooded his mind, none that held his interest. Zero heard a familiar voice, although unsure of where from, he recognized it. The memory came rushing back to him.

***

"_I heard Kuran Kaname is back!"_

***

"_Kaname's back!" _The words echoed and he clutched his head as the voice grew louder with each ripple. There was that weird feeling again, his chest pounded, and he felt like he couldn't breath, like his throat was becoming narrow, and his lungs were being shrunken. He looked around the room to see if anyone noticed his strange behavior, but saw that everyone was paying attention intently to the lecture, or so it seemed.

Zero couldn't take it anymore, he could feel his heart trying to push it's way out of his chest, he felt edgy and lightheaded from his short breaths. Clutching his tie he ran out of the classroom with thundering footsteps and a loud thud as the door slammed behind him. Everyone in the room stared blankly at the exit.

Out in the hallway zero pulled at his tie, loosening it even more, he took a couple of deep breaths before his breathing restabilized. Zero leaned against the wall and sighed "Crap…sensei's gonna wanna know what happened there" He thumped the back of his head against the wall, mentally scolding himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero was glad to be back in the comfort of his room. It had been a weird day, and the rest of the day's activities had been a pain. As he sat on the edge of his bed removing his tie, he sighed, he wasn't used to this rush of emotions anymore.

He lay back on the bed as he continued undressing, his delicate fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt, a loud growl echoed through the room as a slight pain shot through his stomach; he hadn't eaten since breakfast. Sliding his uniform shirt off his shoulders, he was sure his hunger wasn't just for food…

A while later Zero emerged from his bedroom in a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans, as he made his way to the kitchen he started feeling a bit uneasy, and after much contemplation, dismissed it as hunger.

Zero was in the kitchen, prepping all the ingredients for dinner, he suddenly stopped when he felt it, and dropped the knife he had just taken out of the drawer. He noticed the other's presence too late. A hand caught the knife just before it even touched the ground. Zero's gaze moved up the body to which the hand belonged to, as his eyes found the other's face he moved back instinctively. He was so used to "hating" kaname that his own body reacted negatively, and defensive when he was around.

Kaname frowned a bit at Zero's reaction to him. "Hello Kiryu-kun" , he gently placed the knife on the counter as he looked him over; his face matured a bit and he was more muscular, he was also taller, almost his height. He had to admit, zero now filled his clothes out nicely; his shirt was form fitting and accentuated his new found muscles, the jeans sat low on his hips, the front of his shirt tucked behind the belt at the front while the rest hid the waistband. When Kuran looked back at his face, Zero had managed to move further away, his back leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the hell are YOU doing back here?" zero glared at kaname, holding his gaze. Kaname just smiled ignoring his rude manners, it didn't matter, he knew he missed it, and wasn't about to mentally argue with himself over something he longed for. "I've come to see headmaster Cross, but it seems he's out at the moment". Zero growled "Well you should've stayed at the office to wait for him, monsters like you shouldn't be roaming the hallways of a dorm full of sleeping people." His comment made Kaname smirk, "monsters like me? You forget, my dear zero, that you are one of us 'monsters'." "I'm nothing like you!" zero hissed, baring his fangs at him.

Kaname moved toward Zero swiftly, pushing him up against the wall with a hand on either side of his head. "Don't forget that you shouldn't be trusted roaming these hallways either". Zero stared back at him, stunned, feeling the warmth of kuran's body pressed against him. Zero's expression amused kaname, he'd never seen the hunter so caught off guard, even more, blushing. He inwardly smirked as he decided to toy with the hunter a bit. His hand caught zero's jaw and brought him closer to his face, "Why so scared? It's not like I'll bite.. At least, not now." Zero continued to stare at kaname, too aware of all the sensations running through his body. His breathing became a bit shallow and his stomach fluttered, he felt nervous and jittery but for some reason didn't move, he liked the close proximity. His only regret: his emotions showed plain on his face with a simple blush. Kaname picked up on the changes in the others' breathing and the rosy tint across his cheeks gave him away; this contact meant something to him. He smirked as the hunter slowly came to life. Zero looked away, trying to shadow his blush, as he glared at nothing in particular "l-let go of me". Kaname ignored his demand and brought Zero's face back to him, moving in closer to Zero's lips.

The hunter tensed and closed his eyes tights as he got closer. Kaname's lips had barely brushed the hunter's when a groggy girl in her nightgown walked into the kitchen. Kaname slowly turned to the girl, watching her as she yawned, it didn't seem like she noticed them. After a moment, Zero sighed in relief, following Kaname's gaze to the sleepy day class girl. Zero stammered as his eyes widened "I-it's not… This isn't…We're not.." She took in the sight before her; two very attractive looking men, one pushed up against the wall with the other pressed against him, both inches from the other's face, while one controllingly held the other to him. The girl blushed as she realized what was going on, "I-I'm so s-sorry!" she quickly backed out of the kitchen as she lowered her head in embarrassment.

As the girl left the kitchen, Zero remembered her, the face she made as she blushed came back in his head. _The girl who came up to me in the hallway._ Kaname backed up off of Zero, "I think you should be getting back." The hunter pushed kaname away as he glared "I think YOU should be heading back, and I don't know what kind of sick game you think you're playing, but this didn't happen tonight". kaname smiled "perhaps another night?" Zero shot him a dirty look. kaname smirked as he looked away "It is just a suggestion, but…I would hate this opportunity to just slip by." By now, kaname had crossed the distance and had pulled zero's jaw toward him again. "and I know you would hate it too" kaname licked the hunter's lower lip and arrogantly smiling, walked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero stared into space, this was going to be a long day. He hated Saturdays, they were filled with nothing but lounging around, waiting for something interesting to happen. As he thought about what to do, his mind wandered upon the events of last night, unsure if it was a dream or not. He blushed every time he remembered kaname's body heat so close.

Zero shook his head, turning in his bed "What the hell is wrong with me?!, it's just that stupid leech!" Zero sat up fixing his hair, deciding to take a walk, it wouldn't help to just sit around, he did that every Saturday and was tired of it.

Right on time, there was a knock at his door, "come in", there stood the girl from the previous, the one who saw 'everything'.

Zero stared at her in awe as she blushed and fidgeted with her skirt, trying to avoid eye contact. Zero's shock diminished as he tried to pretend nothing happened. "What do you want? You're interrupting my rare time off". The girl finally managed to look at him "w-well…u-umm..Headmaster Cross wants to see you." The girl stepped out of his doorway and bowed as he walked out. "Disgusting." Zero looked back at her in shock, "What did you say?" The girl raised her head to look at him, and tilted her head in question "Zero-kun, are you ok? Are you not feeling well?" He shook his head and walked passed her ignoring her comment.

* * *

Zero arrived at the headmaster's office a few minutes later. "You needed me?"

As usual, headmaster was in a girly apron, prancing around doing lord knows what. "Ah Zero-kun, I'm glad you finally came by to visit me! I've been lonely!" The hunter was a bit annoyed, was this all he wanted him for? "I'm just here for business, someone told me you wanted to talk to me?"

Headmaster Cross pouted "you're so cold Zero-kun! But yes, I needed you to do me a favor.." He was serious now, he needed something important. "I have something that should go back to its rightful owner, I was hoping you could deliver it for me." The young hunter stared at him "So I'm a delivery boy now?" Headmaster Cross smiled, still business-like " It's an important vampire document, I need you to take it back to Kuran Kaname"

Zero stared at him with wide eyes, _like hell I will!_ " can't someone else take it?" "I'm afraid this is too important. You're almost my son, I don't trust anyone more than you, I hope you will do me this favor." The headmaster smiled at him, like a mother would to guilt trip her daughter into wearing something that looked dorky.

Zero gave in "Alright, I'll take it to him."

The violet eyed hunter started for the door, "Oh, and zero? Can you do me that simple task while behaving like a gentleman, as kaname does?"

Zero glared _in hell I'll act like him! That stupid blood sucker is no where near a gentleman_! _Am I supposed to go around molesting unsuspecting victims?! _Fuming out of the office Zero regretted agreeing to the task of deliver boy.

* * *

Later that night, Kaname woke up in a rather lazy mood. He didn't want to bother with vampire business, all he wanted to do was relax, though he knew that choice was up to him he still felt obligated to finish work rather than take advantage and let someone else take care of his responsibilities.

There was a knock at his door, as it opened Ichijou stood in the doorway "Kaname-sama, Headmaster Cross has said that The book is on its way." Kaname nodded as he slid his arm through the sleeve of a white, button down shirt. "who's bringing it to me?" Ichijou smiled knowingly "Kiryu Zero." The Pureblood mentally smirked "that will be all" Ichijou bowed and stepped out of the room. Kaname stood at his window looking up at the full moon "It seems that tonight shall be the night fate chose for us"


	6. Chapter 6

The jealousy of being in a crowd of couples, or the loneliness of a cold night, none of it had ever bothered Zero, he had grown accustomed to it. Now, however, his chest would tighten with a slight ache every time he caught a glimpse of two people holding hands.

Zero wasn't the type of person to agonize, no, _waste_ his time with something he had no control over, instead he worked with what he got.

It seemed that lately he'd been worrying about his appearance, and to be honest he wasn't even sure why his reflection was bothering him so much, he never gave it a second thought…it just never seemed important. That appeared to change in the course of a few hours.

The thought of seeing kaname later that night made him a bit nervous, also making him more self conscious than he ever thought possible.

"This is stupid" growling as he blushed, he tugged at his shirt and ruffled his hair. He wasn't about to change or fix himself up for some absurd reason. The hunter fixed his shoes and walked out of the room, he needed a distraction, these four walls left enough silence to think, and right now the comments, thoughts and ideas, were getting too loud and obnoxious in his head.

The sun had long gone down when zero returned to his room. He was drenched in sweat and his muscles ached. He had felt like going for a walk, but once the outside air hit his lungs he took off running. Something was bugging him, making him uneasy, excited, and more than once his breath quickened in anticipation. Frankly it was annoying. Zero thought the run would help but back in the comfort of his room, his stomach fluttered and his knees became weak. He flopped down on the edge of his bed as he peeled his shirt off "What the hell is wrong with me?" after a small fit of cursing at himself he sighed. _I should go shower, it's almost time._ The hunter kicked his shoes off and walked to the bathroom as he continued stripping along the way.

Zero came out freshly showered about fifteen minutes later, and although he had been fussing about his clothes and appearance earlier, he grabbed a simple shirt, old, faded jeans and left the room.

* * *

After Zero picked up The Book, walking to the pureblood's room seemed like the longest walk of his life. The tiles dragged on endlessly, and with each passing step, his heart beat a little bit faster, he thought he was going to have a heart attack. The slow torment his heart was providing was getting to him. His next few steps became faster as he took of running to his destination. _this isn't about him!_ He wanted to make sure that this had nothing to do with anyone else, that he was just getting sick. Perhaps he was dying and this was what if felt like; anything would be better than admitting it was because of… "kaname.." The door in front of him swung open as the Pureblood almost bumped into him. "ah Kiryu-kun, welcome. I have to step out for a bit, but you're welcome to stay and wait." he smiled politely as he motioned in with his hand. Zero shook his head as he reached into his bag for the book, but before he could get a grip on the novel, kaname grabbed at his wrist to stop him. "No, please, stay here and wait. It would be a shame to have such a brief exchange. After all I have something I'd like to discuss with you." The Pureblood blushed as he avoided eye contact with the hunter, meanwhile zero was a bit bewildered by his reaction, and unconsciously blushed as well. The violet eyed boy nodded and was led into the purebloods' room. "Please, make yourself at home." kaname smiled once more before leaving the room.

* * *

It had been almost an hour since Kaname had left, and zero was anxious. He had thought about just leaving the book and going home, but for some reason he couldn't. Something about Kaname was keeping him here, he wanted to hear what he had to say. The curiosity was getting the best of him. "like and idiot I'm still here; waiting for him like a dog!" Zero scoffed.

"You must know that I don't think of you that way in the least. In fact, I consider you doing me a favor by making you wait. I apologize for wasting your time Kiryu-kun." Kaname gently smiled as he took in the sight before him; the hunter was sprawled back on the bed, his feet on top of the foot board as he crossed his arms behind his head. He slowly sat up, a bit embarrassed. Kaname only chuckled, "I see you took my advice and made yourself comfortable." As the pureblood walked forward, the hunter tensed. There was something about the him that made Zero feel….anxious, nervous, a bit light headed.

Challenging kaname, Zero didn't move, no matter how nervous he felt he wasn't about to sit up correctly for this stupid blood sucker. "Y-yeah well whatever, just get to it. What did you want to say?" he tried masking his jittering nerves with annoyance, but that only seemed to make the pureblood smile all the more.

Ignoring the hunter's question, Kaname moved to a table a the edge of the room, and, taking a sip of the tea cup, gestured an offer to the hunter.

In all honesty kaname was trying his best to hold himself back. It was difficult not pouncing on him when the hunter, oh so vulnerably lay on his bed, ready for the taking.

Zero finally sat up at the edge of the bed, "I don't want any, I just want to leave." The pureblood smirked, "zero-kun…you had an hour to leave if that was what you truly wished, yet despite the opportunity you are still here." His comment sounded arrogant in the still air and tense vibe of the dimly lit room, he knew it did. His eyes looked to zero for a reaction, but all he got was a scoff. "Who cares, just say what you wanted to say."

Kaname closed the distance between them. Standing in front of Zero as the hunter tensed and leaned back, kaname simply reached out a had to touch his cheek. "W-what are you doing?" Confused eyes stared back at him as his finger tips gently caressed the hunter's cheek. Kneeling down in front of beautifully pale, violet eyes, Kaname looked at Zero with sincerity. "Kiryu-kun…what is it about me that you hate? I've given it much thought and I can't seem to understand.. I would like you to tell me…" Expecting a blunt reply, the truth was a greater shock than harsh honesty. The room was silent for a few minutes, that alone was a surprise.

Zero was avoiding Kaname's gaze as a light blush spread across his cheeks. "I…don't know.."

His unguarded side was cuter than when he was angry. A smile spread across Kaname's lips as he looked at Zero's confused expression; the blush that had appeared on the hunter's cheeks spread as he smiled at him. "Good."

Just one word; causing more reaction than anything else could.

The hunter look at him with a frustrated expression, "what do you mean "good" ?" "It means you don't hate me." With a swift motion, kaname pressed his lips against Zero's. Although he protested at first, as Kaname brought his hand to the base of the hunter's neck, and deepened the kiss, Zero finally reciprocated. After a few minute the pureblood finally broke the kiss. Kaname smirked, "More eager than you seem kiryu-kun" He slid his tie off and proceeded to undo the buttons of his shirt.

He had indeed kissed back, but that didn't mean he planned on going any further, in fact, he intended on denying the kiss even happened. As Zero sat at the edge of the bed, he watched the pureblood continue stripping, a scene that both aroused and made him nervous.

Kaname's chocolate brown eyes, full of a wanting that Zero longed for…that scared him, so he did the only thing that he could, and ran.

* * *

Aido and Ruca sat in the living room area of their dorm. As they continued their chat, Zero ran past them at full speed, and a few second later, the royal pureblood ran past them as well…shirtless…

Ruca glared as they made their way out the door. She had tried with everything she had to keep kaname, and she wasn't going to let some level d take him, Kuran was rightfully hers.

* * *

Kaname ran as fast as he could. He admitted that he may have been moving too fast, but had he been mistaken that Zero kissed him back? He had smelled the hunter's want, and could see the pain of being alone in his eyes. So why had he run?

Without realizing it, Kaname's steps sped up, bringing him a few inches from Zero. "Don't run!" He grabbed on to the hunter's wrist and gently pulled , bringing him to a halt.

Kaname regained his composure, despite being shirtless, and tightened his hold on the other's wrist. "I apologize for what I did, so please…don't run away from me." The Pureblood's hand slid into Zero's as he intertwined their fingers together. Unexpectedly, he didn't pull away.

Zero was a bit stunned at the his words; he didn't pull away from the other's warm hand.

After a few moment's of silence from the hunter, Kaname pulled him into an embrace, a hand to the back of his head as he whispered in to his ear "I'll see you soon…Zero." At the sound of his name, the hunter turned to look into Kaname's eyes, only to have the brunette, gently press his lips to his cheek before disappearing.

* * *

He looked at the clock on the wall that read "3:27 A.M." in little green lights. Tonight, sleep would not come. After another close encounter with kaname, he couldn't find peace in himself.

He wasn't ready for any of the emotions Kaname would pull out of him; he had spent most of his life ignoring them, and pushing them into the farthest corners of his heart, and now, all of a sudden, he was expected to answer to someone who could see every part of his soul; that could tear him apart if he let him in.

His body felt cold in this empty room. When he had been standing outside the dorms, he had yet to realize that kaname had been shirtless, but thinking back on it now, his body memorized the comforting warmth and the strong frame around him.

After a couple of more twists and turns, Zero's face turned to worry as he fell unconscious.

* * *

The following morning was an odd one, no matter how hard he tried his body would remember the way Kaname's soft touches would raise his body temperature. Although nothing really did occur, thoughts of what COULD have been clouded his mind, making it hazy and crowded with lust; an unending, new feeling that continued through out the day, and he found himself trying to focus on innocent topics.

At the end of the last class, people gathered around bulletin boards in the hallway. Zero walked past the small groups of peoples, as he tried to dodge some of the oncoming crowds of squealing girls. If there was this much commotion about something, Zero didn't want to know what it was. Big events usually meant big crowds, which was something he tried his best to avoid.

Later that night, Zero arrived at headmaster cross' office. He usually went there, despite not following the rules of a prefect anymore; occasionally he had some errands to run. The office was empty, still he took a chair and sat in the silence; it felt comforting after the excitement all over campus.

Half and hour later, headmaster Cross arrived at his office, to find his darling Zero asleep in one of the chairs. Unable to resist, he rushed to his desk drawers, obtaining the wanted object. A flash of light later, and Cross, feeling a bit guilty, relieved his conscience by taking Zero to the couch and laying a blanket over him.

The following morning the hunter woke up in a heated state; his mind had made up all sorts of outcomes. He hadn't let the pureblood continue, but that only made his mind create strange possibilities. "Good morning Zero-kun" a bright and cheerful headmaster greeted from his desk, causing Zero to quickly sit up. He didn't say anything, instead he blushed and lowered his head. _what if I said something…or moved…what if.. _his thoughts were cut short when headmaster Cross loudly closed a desk drawer. After taking out a small, rectangular, paper and setting it face down, he stared mischievously at zero.

"I'm sure by now you know that there's a dance happening at the end of the week?" Assuming that was the earlier commotion, the hunter nodded, wondering what that had to do with him. "Well, since Yuki left, none of the nobles have attended any of our gatherings, but since Kaname-san has returned, I'm sure they will be going." Zero stared back at Cross, waiting for the part that involved him. "What makes you think a bunch of blood suckers will be interested in a stupid dance?" This made the headmaster smirk. "Well, for one thing it's Kaname's order." Nothing to say, just a blank face and the pureblood's voice echoing in his head '_I'll see you soon…' _"Why are you telling me this?" Cross looked at him, a knowing smile across his lips, "well…I would like you to attend."

* * *

Headmaster Cross was quite talented at reading his students, and although Zero was distant and hardly every confided in him, he still knew him very well. He might seem cold and indifferent, but in reality a lot of things affected Kiryu-kun, and he knew it. One of those things was Kaname.

Cross was tired of his 'son' always being alone, locked away from the world as he hid behind four walls. He wasn't supposed to meddle in other's lives, he knew that, but if this was the only thing that would help Zero, he needed to get the wheels in motion.

Thinking back on it, kiryu-kun's reaction completely gave him away.

_Zero's eyes went wide only for an instant, before regaining his composure and giving a calm answer, "I'm sorry dances aren't my type of thing." This however, didn't seem to change the headmaster's mind. "It doesn't change anything zero. I would really like you to attend, and although I know you don't want to, I know you'll go." He didn't need to worry about Zero's reaction to his change of character, because he knew that the young hunter saw right through him anyways._

_Zero glared, "what makes you think I'll go willingly?" The head master couldn't help but laugh a little "I never said you would go willingly, I simply said you would go." Zero-kun stared him down, but Cross seemed unfazed. _

_Turning over the small piece of paper, that had since been ignored , Zero stared at it, a bit surprised. "where did you get that?" Cross smirked "Wouldn't it be such a shame to hide this face, you look very lovely: mouth open, cheeks red, your hair tussled and mixed with sweat" He hardly ever did it unless necessary, but he knew which buttons to push to get his loving 'child' to do what he wished. _

_Zero grit his teeth, "You can't show that to anyone!…. Get rid of it!" Cross smiled sweetly back to his child demeanor, "Glad you understood Zero-kun. The dance is this Friday at eight, I know you don't have suits, so I'll make sure to get you one. This is going to be so much fun! Now run along, I have more work to finish, we'll be in touch!" Shooing zero out the door, he sighed and turned back to his desk. "I hope things go well, otherwise I'll be to blame." _


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't as if he didn't know that headmaster cross would send him different suits to try on, but THIS was ridiculous. Zero sat on the edge of his bed glaring at all the suits piled and thrown around the room. "What's all this?" he asked through gritted teeth. Meanwhile Cross had been going through many different ones, holding them up for Zero to give his opinion, oblivious to the hunter's angry glares. "I'm not getting married!" Headmaster Cross turned to look at him "and you never will unless you socialize." lightly scolding him the 'mother' figure held up another one.

"Fine, that one's fine." By now the hunter was about ready to agree to anything if it meant some time alone. "But this one would look much better on you Zero-kun!" Head master Cross argued back. Sighing and laying back on the bed in irritation Zero rolled his eyes. "Then how about you chose whichever one you like and I'll wear that." he knew that Cross was looking forward to 'dressing him up', it would mean a lot to him, and normally he would never allow it. But this had been going on for hours and right now he didn't care.

Cross skipped out of the room five minutes later, all the suits in hand. "this is going to be so much fun!"

As Zero stared at the ceiling, he felt a wave of relief overcome him. It wasn't as if he didn't want to go, but it just made him feel so embarrassed. He didn't want to care what kaname thought about him. Besides, letting Cross dress him up would work out for the both of them; Cross got to 'bond' with Zero, and he would look good without effort. He turned on his side. Why did it even matter what he would look like? It wasn't as if he ever cared much about his appearance, but something about Kaname's words made him anxious.

Zero turned on his side, and after a few seconds of silence growled in frustration, and sat up. Rummaging through the room, he finally found what he was looking for. "Enough of this crap!" He settled on his bed, opening the paperback novel and began to read.

His thoughts would turn the events in the novel and replace them with the characters from his own story; creating a role for everyone. In a way it was comforting to know the book had an end. He knew that unlike this life of give and take, despite the hardships or obstacles, the characters in the book, would reach paradise.

* * *

The week went by in slow torment; having the days dully passing only made the anticipation increase. Of course Zero was trying his best to seem indifferent, and, to everyone else he appeared as usual. But in reality he was very confused; he usually hated social events, and would refuse to go, however, this time he was almost looking forward to it.

Once Friday came along, the hours seemingly passed by as minutes. Girls were excused from classes early so they could prepare, and guys had 'study hall' for the last two periods. Zero, of course, disregarded the rules and disappeared anyways.

He ended up back in his room, only to find his suit laying across his bed. Looking at the garments, it seemed that Cross really understood his taste in clothes, a good thing too; No matter how formal, there was no way he would ever show up to any event in a tux.

* * *

Kaname had ordered everyone to be prepared before he was. At the moment, he sat at a table in his room drinking tea in a casual shirt and slacks. He already knew what he would wear, but he was dying (if possible) from the nervousness. He didn't want to rush to the dance only to find Zero was not there. In fact, he knew in his whole being that the hunter would not be there early, or at all if he could help it. He smirked as he remembered the last time he attended a dance, long before any part of yuki had awaken.

He had attended only for her sake, because she was more beautiful to him than anyone else. Despite wearing her normal uniform, the change of atmosphere had made his heart race. Vaguely, he remember the hunter standing behind her.

Perhaps if he was a bit late he would surely find him leaning against the wall, shying away from the girls, just as he was that day; a long way down the road from where they now stood.

His hands fiddled with the tea cup in front of him, and as he realized his impatience, glared intently at the glazed porcelain . All of his self-control was fading, at the moment, it was the pearly china's fault. He glared at the tea cup with such intensity and concentration that he didn't realize when his eyes began to glow red and the windows rattled from the pressure. The delicate china vibrated in his hands, both because of his power and the strength of his hands, until at last it shattered.

He sat there staring at the broken tea cup and his bleeding hands. He wasn't acting like himself; all of his usual patience -self control- was fading.

He didn't move an inch as the cuts on his hands slowly healed. He sighed as he relaxed his shoulders, his need for the hunter was breaking through. The wall of control he had built within him was no longer useful, and he knew it. A while longer and he stretched back in his chair, as he only could in the privacy of his own room.

"I hope all goes well", he sighed as he stood up and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Looking at the ballroom, he didn't understand why he hated social events. The room was dimly lit, giving the room a surreal feeling as pearl-colored sheets hung from the walls, and a magnificent, chandelier brought the canopy together atop the dance floor.

He stood there staring at the beautiful painting, he didn't want to be here? It was absurd, if anything, this room was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Zero took a seat at a table near the back of the room; although he would've liked to sit near the dance floor, it wasn't in his character to appear so eager.

As he looked around the room, he realized that most of the vampires were already there. _Vampires? The blood suckers! _He forced himself to be rude. When had he forgotten what they were? They were the monsters who killed his family, that took the life he had wanted. Why couldn't he say it anymore? _blood suckers, leeches, ticks!_

Zero was too absorbed with his internal conflict he didn't realize when Ichijou approached his table. Of course Ichijou noticed something was wrong with the hunter based on the faces he was making, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Violet eyes looked up to meet the blond, who bowed slightly. "Kiryu-kun, I apologize for laughing. Are you alright?" In his mind he growled and stared at the blond suspiciously. _Is he trying to make conversation? What the hell does this leech want? _He couldn't hate Ichijou, even though he tried, he couldn't. The green-eyed boy seemed to be able to read his mind. "You are aware you're making scary faces, Kiryu-kun? You might frighten away the girls." Zero couldn't help but blush and growl out loud. "I don't care about these dumb brats!" His comment overheard by some girls at another table, they flinched and moved to a different part of the room. Ichijou laughed gently to his reaction. "I apologize. Are you waiting for someone? You've been looking around for a while now." Again the hunter blushed and looked away. "No! Who the hell would I be waiting for?" The blonde replied with a knowing smile. Zero understood his expression and stood up as he slammed his fists on the table. _Screw this crap! I'm getting the hell out of here!_

When Zero turned to leave, a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked back to meet chocolate brown eyes. In Ichijou's place was nothing but an empty chair. "Already leaving Kiryu-kun?" His deep voice resonated within Zero, and he wished kaname would say his name again; remembering the way his lips moved as his name rolled off his tongue.

* * *

Kaname couldn't help but smile as Zero just stood there, staring back at him with those deep, knowing eyes. Taking advantage of the hunter's docile behavior, he motioned for them to sit, and in his daze, Zero complied.

"I thought you were on your way out, I'm glad I was mistaken." He smiled gently and Zero just blushed. Of course, Kaname knew that he wasn't wrong, but he was glad that his presence made the hunter change his mind. Still, he expected for Zero-kun to oppose. Right on cue "I AM on my way out!" Before the boy in front of him could make to move away, kaname place a hand gently atop the other's. The hunter froze, looking up into his eyes. "Please don't leave…Zero"

Coming from kaname's lips, the word sounded so strange, so foreign. The way his lips moved as they spoke his name made them look so enticing. He moved forward subconsciously, and watched as those lips curled up into a smirk. Zero moved back and glared at the pureblood. _This arrogant son of a bitch! What the hell? _As Kaname stood, moving towards Zero, the hunter began to move away, walking backwards, as he stared him down. "What the he-" Kaname didn't wait for his protests, pressing his lips against the hunter's. "mmm!" He could feel Kiryu-kun's face heat up as his tongue slipped past his lips.

Kaname inwardly smirked as Zero's arms clutched the front of his suit, leaning on him for support as he moved between the hunter's legs.

After a couple of seconds, Zero pushed against Kaname's chest. "No! You can't do random crap like that here!" He blushed and panted slightly, flustered. The pureblood, confident as always, brushed his comment aside as he placed his hands on either side of his face. Zero's hands immediately went to Kaname's wrists, holding on to him lightly, as the other's lips came closer to his own. But the pureblood's lips never made contact, instead he spoke above a whisper. "perhaps we could do this elsewhere?"

Zero looked up into those chocolate brown eyes, filled with so much hope; waiting for his answer. Why did he look at him like that? Why couldn't he push him away? What if he-He didn't get a chance to continue his train of thought as Kaname pulled him away. "Wait! What the hell? Let go of me you stupid leech!" He was being led through the crowd of people, and although he pulled his hand back, he wasn't going to win against a capricious pureblood.

* * *

He'd hoped to make their first time special, a beautiful night in bed, slowly making it's way into the morning light. However, at this rate he'd doubt they would even make it to the room.

Kaname was burning with desire, with need. Zero pressed between kaname and the wall, his shirt unbuttoned, tie hanging loose, and only one shoe on. The pureblood on the other hand, was already down to his pants. Zero leaned his head against Kaname's shoulder, sweat beginning to slick his hair to his forehead, meanwhile kaname rubbed against zero's length, causing the hunter to tremble against him.

He had to admit, he quite liked the reactions he was getting, and although the hunter was a tad apprehensive, his protests had been silenced once things began to get good.

Kaname inwardly smirked, he knew the hunter wanted this too, but wouldn't outright admit it in fact, he'd most likely continue to deny it until the last possible second. Licking his lips he looked down at zero, who was biting his lower lip to keep from crying out, to him was probably the most erotic thing he'd ever seen.

Kaname pulled at zero's arm as he brought him to the floor beneath him. His tongue licking up the salty taste of zero's skin, coaxing a breathy moan from the hunter. "haahhh…k-kka…n-name!" zero tried to get the pureblood's attention, but his way of doing it was only encouraging the vampire to continue faster. Looking into zero's eyes as he lay there panting, half dressed, kaname couldn't help but groan at the sight. His hands tugging at the hunters pants, almost tearing them off from the force, and causing zero to yelp. "kaname…"Zero panted. He didn't respond, only looked up into zero's eyes. "bed."

Kaname, pulled zero up as the hunter wrapped his legs and arms around him. In between kisses and stopping every few feet to grind against zero (using the wall for support), Kaname managed to get to the room and place zero atop the dresser. "Not making it to the bed"

Zero groaned as his back hit hard against the wall, and through the haze of frenzied lust, he could hear objects falling and breaking as he was set down atop the dresser. Kaname didn't free the hunter's lips as he began to rock against him, the dresser squeaking from the movement.

In the back of his mind, Zero was aware that he had his arms wrapped around Kaname's neck, but when the vampire held him close by the waist as they grinded together, all protests were silenced.

Kaname slid his hands down zero's waist, slender fingers hurriedly moved to the front of zero's boxers, lightly tracing his fingers over the hunter's erection, eliciting a moan from the back of his throat. His lips sucked on the skin of his shoulders, moving back and forth between his shoulder and collar bone with such an intensity that caused the skin to redden. The hunter only rolled his head back to give him more access. Kaname suddenly stopped, looking into violet eyes. "Zero…"A silent question as chocolate brown eyes begged for permission. After a subtle nod, the hunter was pulled away from the dresser. He expected the soft mattress against his back, instead he lay, sprawled on the floor with the Pureblood hovering above him.

Kaname wrapped Zero's legs around his waist as he grinded against him, the hunter whimpering from the friction this action caused.

"aah….Ka…n-name…wait!" Zero pushed the boy on top of him away as he sucked on his neck. The pureblood made no move to acknowledge his words. Again he pushed at his shoulders "G-ghh…ahh…w-wait...mmm b-bed!" Kaname let out a low growl that sent chills down Zero's spine. "can't wait…needs to be now!" The pureblood continued his ministrations as he slid off Zero's boxers.

Kaname pulled away from the hunter, undoing his pants quickly. When he looked back to the boy on the floor, he couldn't help the heat that ran straight to his groin. The hunter lay on his back panting, a blush spread across his cheeks as his hair framed his forehead; violet eyes glazed over with lust stared up at the aroused vampire.

He was right, there was no way in hell he would make it to the bed.

Kaname kissed zero's feverish skin, and as he moved up to the hunter's neck, his fangs elongated as his thirst caught up with him.

So many different desires ran through him, he didn't know which one to sate first.

His hands moved on their own, rubbing the hunter's erection. Zero arched his back and moaned as kaname touched the heated member, loving the shocks of pleasure that coursed through his body.

The pureblood's fingers moved lower, probing a finger into his entrance; causing zero to bite his lip and whimper in pain. As the pureblood continued to stretch him with his finger, his lips nipped and sucked at the skin on his inner thigh, causing zero to writhe in pleasure, forgetting the discomfort. Kaname inwardly smirked as he looked down at the panting hunter below him; he was never as docile as he was now, practically begging him with his body to take him. He loved this version of Zero; a sight of vulnerability and honesty. At some point he stopped moving all together, simply staring at the boy under him; the desire on Zero's face, and the sounds of pleasure drawn from his throat were undeniable, but he was going to draw out this moment a bit longer.

Kaname moved to Zero's neck, scrapping his fangs lightly over the skin, causing the hunter to shudder lightly.

The feather-light touches to his heated skin were driving him crazy, he almost couldn't believe how wanton his voice sounded "kaname…" The pure blood needed no further encouraging as zero thrust his hips upward, the sweet friction killing any hopes for further foreplay.

Kaname's hands went to Zero's hips, aligning himself with the hunter's entrance. He couldn't hold back as he entered him, he pushed in as far as he could go. Violet eyes opened wide, his back arching as he cried out in pain. The pureblood roughly sucked the skin on zero's neck, his fangs gently breaking through skin causing the hunter to pant and moan louder.

The metallic liquid filled Kaname's mouth as the hunter knotted his fingers in chocolate brown curls. The iron smell filled the room, increasing the level of hormones like an aphrodisiac, both of them overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through their bodies. Kaname licked the wound on Zero's neck, the hunter digging his nails in to the flesh of the pureblood's back as he began to move faster inside of him.

"Zero…zero.." The hunter looked up into those deep, brown eyes, tearing up a bit and closing his eyes when the tears threatened to spill. In response the pureblood slid his tongue into zero's mouth, swallowing the gentle sobs that escaped, exploring the liquid heat. The pleasure building for both of them, that zero couldn't pretend he didn't like it. Instead pushed his hips upward to meet Kaname's thrusts. He held the pureblood tight against him, as the pureblood sucked roughly on the pulse on his neck, tracing his jugular with his tongue and making zero shudder. The tension building as they both moved against each other, faster, harder. "k-kaname...ahh…wai-wait!" He didn't plan on stopping so close to completion. His pace only picking up as zero arched his back and reached climax, shuddering as he held onto kaname, the ripples going through his body as the pureblood went over the edge as well.


	8. Chapter 8

He felt twice as heavy; his sense dull and his head throbbing in a pain that screamed 'hang over.' Squinting his eyes around the room, he recognized it before his mind registered that there was a warm body on him. As Zero pulled back the sheets, his suspicions were confirmed, much to his dislike.

Kaname lay between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist lazily. His eyes closed, as he snored quietly, content. The blushing hunter carefully thought out his next move, he had to get out of there, but that seemed a bit impossible with the sleeping pureblood on him.

When Zero looked to the door, judging the distance to make a run for it, the lock clicked. He knew kaname was awake, and apparently he knew what the hunter was thinking. "Mmm…please don't leave Zero…" the pureblood mumbled from his spot between the hunters' legs. Zero stuttered in a panic, what was he supposed to say to that? "K-kuran, get off me!" Of course the stubborn pureblood ignored his complaint, instead he held on tighter. Sliding up his body, as he pinned him down with his weight, his eyes looking up into violet eyes, "if you regret what we did...or this is the last time…please…just allow me this moment.." Chocolate brown eyes stared into his soul, pleading for what kaname thought was the final moment. "please...Zero.." The hunter was frozen with awe; what was he supposed to do to a confession like that? What would he say to those eyes that bore into his soul with nothing but pure honesty? "K-kuran…" His heart beat faster, feeling the heat gather at his cheeks. The pureblood understood Zero's confusion, knew that this was difficult for him to accept, even now, even after everything. "I understand…" Kaname began to move away from zero, only to be stopped by a pale hand on his arm. With surprised eyes he turned to look at the nervous hunter; violet eyes avoiding his, despite the blush that spread across his face, that so bluntly told him everything he needed to know. "Kaname…"

Maybe Kuran didn't know him completely…

He placed a hand on either side of his face, eyes locked on zero's lips as they inched closer. The hunter, on the other hand, kept his eyes closed; not in reluctance but in consent.

Warm, sweet lips met his, followed by a moist tongue that explored his mouth. He was expecting the ravenous animal from last night, flinching slightly at the memory, but instead was met with gentle lips. Warm hands slipped down to the back of his head and neck, deepening the kiss.

Zero felt like he was in a daze, a kiss so sweet; completely different from the lust filled actions of the previous night. Kaname broke the kiss, looking into violet eyes that still refused to look at him, lips still gently grazing against the hunter's, as he whispered. "Say it again…" He gently kissed the hunter's lips. "K-kaname.." The pureblood kissed his jaw, still whispering into the heated skin, "Again.." Biting his lower lip, Zero flinched as Kuran kissed a tender bite mark from previous night.

His tongue darting out to lick the raw wound marks, waiting for it to heal. His tongue gliding over the pulse on his neck, freezing zero on the spot. Sensing his anxiety, Kaname moved away, laying down on the bed next to kiryu-kun.

As he moved back, his hands bringing Zero's face to him, but rather than take claim of his face, he placed a gentle kiss on the hunter's forehead. "Let's go back to sleep Zero.." The hunter complied in a drowsy trance, resting his head on Kaname's chest as the pureblood wrapped his arms around him, covering them both with the blanket.

* * *

-The next time he opened his eyes, he was alone. The pureblood no where to be seen. His eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room, realizing it was probably night and he'd slept through the day.

When his feet hit the floor, his head spun a bit. "Shit…" he slouched over the edge of the bed, hands rubbing his forehead as he squinted. His hands wrapped the covers lazily around his lower body as he fumbled for the light switch. With the lights on, a new thought crawled into his mind as he searched the room for his clothes.

Only finding his now button-less shirt, a shoe and a sock, and his tie. He sat on the bed again contemplating his next move, before realizing that the rest of the vampires were most likely in class at the moment.

His attempt at discretion futile as he walked with a bulky blanket wrapped around his lower waist. He moved quietly against the walls, quickly reaching the main stair case. He could see his other shoe and sock behind the couch, and he found his belt on the railing.

He was close to his objective, when a long haired vampire stood in front of him. "Kiryu-kun" her smile was forced and a tad bitter. He looked up to meet her pale brown eyes, his face not hiding any disgust. "What are you looking for**, **Kiryu-kun?" She stepped forward as she crossed her arms, trying to corner him, the look in her eyes one of a predator circling its prey. Zero was getting irritated, he growled under breath as he glared at her. Moving back against her as he stood up straight to his full height. She instinctively moved away, sitting down on the couch, but was in no way done with the hunter.

"So I see, it's you now, Kiryu-kun" She twirled her hair lightly with her fingers, her face now apathetic as usual. Zero didn't care much for her, ignoring her completely as he picked up his belongings. How the hell could Kaname leave his stuff laying around for these others blood suckers to see?

"Must be a shame, but I suppose it was due time. I can't help but wonder who's next." Ruka never turned to him, acting as though nothing was said, but of course Zero knew she was only trying to irritate him. He scoffed and started for the stairs again, but Ruka had no intention of letting him go. She stood up and walked to his side. "I know what it feels like Kiryu-kun, because before you, it was me, and after you, there will be some one else. It is only the unattainable that he craves for, because for him, nothing is out of reach." She continued walking ahead of Zero, leaving him on the first steps to take in her words.

When Zero reached Kaname's room once more, he made to dress himself. As he tucked his tie into his pant pocket, a note on the bedside table caught his eye. Written delicately in the pureblood's penmanship read:

I apologize Kiryu-kun, I had some meetings to attend to. If you wish you may let yourself out. There are clothes in my drawers, you may take what you like. -Kaname.

He crumbled the paper in his hand, throwing it over his shoulder as he scoffed. "Idiot." He nonchalantly walked out.

"Kiryu-kun", Takuma called out to Zero as he reached the main door. He didn't say another word, only handed him his coat and smiled, opening the door for Zero.

* * *

He tapped his fingers impatiently on his leg, biting his lower lip in impatience. He had stopped paying attention to the reports since long ago, yet still, they kept coming. The only thing on his mind was the hunter.

Thinking about it, he realized that the only way to go about this would be to give him room. At the fragile state of their relationship, if he tried to pursue the hunter, the outcome wouldn't be pleasant.

He didn't want to give him room, just the opposite, he couldn't get enough of him.

Takuma noticed the empty look on Kaname's face, and couldn't help but smile. Sitting on the edge of the table he leaned his head on his knuckles, waiting for Kaname to realize that they were done with the reports. When the pureblood didn't move Takuma chuckled, "Your mask has fallen Kuran-sama"

It took him a moment to process Takuma's words, and finally, brown eyes turned to the blond vampire. Rubbing his forehead, he sighed "The hunter does me no good." As he stood up to leave, Takuma smiled. "Just the opposite Kuran-sama, I believe he's doing you some good."

* * *

He didn't see Kaname for the next couple of days, or rather, he tried not to. In avoidance he kept to his regular schedule; class, lunch then back to his room. He even told Cross that he was feeling sick and wouldn't be available for any deliveries or patrolling of the school grounds.

So, for the next week, Zero had nothing to do but attend his classes and resume life as usual. Some normalcy was what he was hoping for anyways, but as life would have it, it was not time for Zero to rest yet.

On Tuesday morning, as Zero walked down the hallway to class, he began to notice the way the guys would move away from him in disgust, and the way the girls whispered to themselves as he passed. As he stopped, the rest of the student body continued with their activities as if nothing had occurred. By now, it was blatantly obvious that they knew something he didn't.

Rounding the next corner, he noticed a group of girls giggling in secrecy as they walked by; giving him secret glances before bursting out in laughter once again. It took him a minute to realize that the girl in the middle of the bunch, was the same girl whom had first witnessed them in the kitchen.

As the group walked by, she looked toward Zero, her eyes connecting his, and making a face of disgust before turning and walking away with the rest of the girls.

With the way everyone was acting, and the few indicators that girl gave away, he knew she had something to do with this, if not she'd know what everyone was whispering about. Growling in frustration he went after the group of girls. Pushing his way through as he reached out and pulled at the other girls wrist. The other girls screamed in surprise at the sudden, and to them, actions uncalled for.

He pulled the girl away from the group dragging her along as she held onto her glasses and questioned his actions. "Z-Zero-kun…W-what are you doing?" Ignoring her question, he pushed her into an empty classroom; his hands on either side of her head as pushed her against the wall.

"What the hell is going on?" He glared into her eyes, demanding answer, but what he received in reply was a bit shocking to him.

The "shy" girl, brought her finger up to her lip, feigning embarrassment as she smirked. "Zero-kun, if you go around doing this to innocent girls, people will get the wrong idea!" She blushed a bit as she angled her body to touch Zero's. "As it is this is already a compromising position, wouldn't you say?" Growling, the irritated hunter didn't waste his time getting over the shock. He slammed his fists on either side of her head. "Don't screw with me!" The girl didn't seem fazed at all, she simply stared up at the hunter, in deep thought before smirking and maneuvering her way around Zero. "Kaname-sama will be leaving soon." It wasn't a question, but a statement, indicating she knew more than she saw. Kiryu hissed, his anger beginning to build up even higher. "What the hell does that have to do with me?" In response the girl faked an innocent smile as she stood by the door. "I see he came to get what was unattainable, and now he leaves with no regard to your feelings. Must make you sad Zero-kun, don't you feel like a toy this way?" The hunter hissed, baring his fangs at her, causing her to laugh. "Oh I knew you weren't human!" She giggled once more before she added, in a voice inappropriate to the situation. "I see you're still angry about that situation, but think about it like this: humans are so boring!"

Zero didn't want to just stand there and take this lecture from a stupid girl, but it wasn't like he could say anything. He didn't know how much she knew; if he were to answer anything, even her stupid questions of Kaname and himself, he might be letting her know more than would be safe. And no matter how pissed off he was right now, he couldn't let her know that she was right, even if she already knew everything.

The girl in front of him smirked, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall with her shoulder. She was enjoying his reactions a little too much, pleasure seeping into her from his misery. "So**, **Zero, tell me, you're happy with being used, then tossed aside? It seems everyone does that to you: your parent's, Shizuka, Yuki." Again, a giggle, then she twirled around to face the door, her skirt lifting slightly with the motion. "Oh well, it doesn't seem like it matters to you. But just know, everyone knows about you and Kaname, try not to get your dirty, disgusting hands on the rest of them. We'd prefer it if you don't make any more of them fags like you." She laughed louder than before, "but I guess the real thing here, is that you're not even of noble blood, you're just the trash in their world!" She didn't say anymore just continued laughing, then calmed herself down as she exited the room.

When she was gone Zero didn't know what to do. Filled with anger, he punched the wall as hard as he could, fracturing his right hand in the process. "Shit!" Clutching his hand he continued in a fit of curses as he left the room.

He hadn't noticed however, that the wall now contained a mold of his fist imprinted into it, and the students who would later arrive, would be astonished to be witnesses to the result of his power.

* * *

Could he really trust what others say? Even though they weren't exactly looking out for him, what they said made sense. Why would a pureblood waste his time with a level D?

Zero growled, turning on his side for the umpteenth time in the last half hour. Why the hell did he even give damn? What the stupid, over-bearing, blood sucker did, was of no concern to him!

Although he wanted to pretend none of it mattered to him, it seemed a little too late to say that Kuran Kaname had nothing to do with him.

The hunter growled again, sitting up as he ran a hand through his hair. "This has to stop.." it wasn't a question, but rather a lingering thought, a desire to end all of these feelings that threatened to burst inside of him. It was this warmth that drove him insane, he wanted to reject every fiber of that arrogant being…_wanted _to…

* * *

Kaname was never strict. He may sometimes ask his followers to do things for him, but it was always a question, never a command. Lately, however, the pureblood seemed moody. Always locking himself in his room and ignoring paperwork. It was like walking on a minefield, and the rest of his followers treaded lightly, just in case. They didn't want to be the cause for him unleashing his wrath upon them.

Although others tried talking to Kaname, perhaps Ichijou was the only gentle enough soul to actually tame Kaname a bit.

He knocked on the pureblood's door and proceeded into the room despite being told the opposite. "Kaname-sama, your followers are beginning to worry." The pure blood ignored him, simply starring down at his book in silence

Ichijou continued, hoping to break him out of his trance. "Kaname-sama, It may not be my place to say this, but if you want to see him, perhaps you should approach him? It is clear he isn't confident enough with this situation to come see you, and if you wait too long, your efforts will have been futile. I realize it is wrong to say this to you but, we all worry about you.."

Kaname remained silent for a minute, processing Ichijou words. Finally he put the book down, his expression softening. "Thank you Ichijou. You may leave"

The blond bowed as he exited the room once more, silently wishing him luck.

* * *

Zero walked through the halls ignoring the other's glances. He had become accustomed to the scrutinizing stares and the judgmental whispers. It was nothing, none of it meant anything to him, because they were all strangers, people whose faces he wouldn't remember and didn't know.

Rounding a corner he saw Kaname talking with a group of girls. His first instinct was to go back the way he'd come, in order to avoid him. However, the girls pointed to a certain direction, causing kaname to smile and thank them, then walked away.

Feeling thankful that he wasn't seen, the hunter continued on his way to class.

When Zero entered his class, he came to face an empty room. The only person who sat at the teacher's desk was Kuran Kaname, who crossed his hands atop the wooden surface.

"Wrong room" the hunter turned to leave, only to be met with a slamming door and the sound of the lock clicking. Kaname turned to him. "It was very difficult to bribe everyone to leave." Annoyance building within him, the hunter hissed. "No one asked you to Kuran!" spitting out his name with venom in his voice.

However, the pureblood couldn't help but smirk at his comment. "Perhaps, but it wasn't as if you would have let me approach you willingly." The hunter leaned against the locked door behind him. "There shouldn't even be a reason for you to 'approach' me in the first place." He crossed his arms in defense, waiting for the other's snide reply.

Kaname finally came towards Zero, causing the hunter to flinch and back away slightly. His hand coming to rest on Zero's cheek as he looked into those violet eyes. "Why do you reject me so much?"

"_It is only the unattainable he craves for." _Ruka's words came back in his head. "Perhaps I should stop fighting you, then you'd move on to someone else" His voice bitter and low.

A growl resonated deep in his throat, hissing as he cornered the hunter. "Do you really think me that much an animal?" His fist pounding against the door. "What do you want me to do to prove myself to you?" The hunter stared up at him with wide eyes. "Tell me what you want, I can give you everything! What is my test?" His voice barely audible as his eyes stared into Kiryu's.

The hunter, however, looked away, lowering his face in embarrassment as he bit out, "I don't want anything!" At his words the pureblood took the hunter's jaw in his hand, turning his face towards him, "You want nothing? Then give yourself to me, completely, give everything you are to me."

Zero winced at the sharp movements. Brown eyes boring into him, waiting for his reaction. "Why the hell should I? You're nothing but an arrogant, stubborn, megalomaniac who wants what he can't have! You don't love anything but the chase!"

The hand on his jaw tightened almost painfully. "When have I ever tried to conquer anything? Explain it to me, Zero."

He almost flinched at the coldness in his voice as he said his name. His resolve faltered a bit before his anger returned. "It's the bullshit you say all the time! What happened with Ruka? And where the hell is Yuki, you waited around for her because you couldn't have her, and now that she's yours why the fuck did you leave her behind? Didn't you wait this whole time for her? How about you explain it to ME?"

Kaname's anger flared in a away he never thought possible. He wasn't angry at the hunter, but rather, angry at the situation, the way things were being misinterpreted. How was he supposed to explain everything? Especially when all evidence worked against him.

The silence that followed was unbearable. Zero waited for a reply, anything to prove him wrong. As much as he said he hated the pureblood, he wanted Kaname to explain everything so that all of his accusations were pointless. But nothing came from the pureblood, nothing but silence…

* * *

He'd never seen the pureblood lose control before. He'd never seen him hit anything or yell out of anger. He hadn't seen a lot of things from him, but perhaps, the pureblood had never seen him so broken or vulnerable either.

They stood in silence for what seemed like hours. The pureblood cornering Zero, both of them with their heads lowered, thinking, processing the current situation.

Finally, the pureblood broke the spell, his words cutting through the silence like a blade. "Do you honestly believe I'd touch someone I did not love completely?"

Zero grit his teeth and swallowed hard as he answered with honesty. "I don't think I know you enough to answer."


	9. Chapter 9

His words were meant for war, to reignite the flames of hate that used to burn within him. He deliberately chose his words; if not war, they were for ammunition. He wanted the Pureblood to suffer, wanted him to feel this suffocating pain that he felt in his chest.

Or perhaps…these words were meant more for him rather than the brunette. He hated to admit that he felt the closure building between them. He loathed the way he missed the Pureblood's scent on his body or his warmth when the brunette pressed against him…hated how he longed for the other's taste…for his blood. He wanted nothing more than to remember how every cell in his body used to reject the Pureblood, wanted the faint memory to come back…to take hold and engulf him.

Moonstone orbs looked to the brunette - who had moved away - gauging his reaction, hoping his comment would burn into him. But when Kaname looked into his eyes, he hated himself. The pain and torment his words caused was apparent. Chocolate depths filled with so much sorrow that the hunter melted back against the door. When Kaname moved toward Zero again the fire in the hunter's veins smoldered.

Now, more hurt than angry, he grit his teeth again as he hissed and tensed. "Get away from me." He was surprised by how broken his voice sounded, and he hoped the vampire couldn't tell how much his heart ached.

As he felt the tears swell up at the corners of his eyes, he bit the inside of his cheek to regain composure. He wanted nothing more than to reach out for the Pureblood, for the other to wrap his arms around him, and encase him with his warmth and his scent. However, he wasn't planning on running into the Pureblood's embrace and forgive him, only to be tossed aside and forgotten later.

Kaname felt his blood boil. He could see the internal battle within the hunter. His distress was so obvious he could almost reach his tongue out and taste it. However, at the moment, all he cared about were the words the hunter had spat, the words that still reverberated in his mind. _"I don't think I know you enough to answer."_

Had he not done enough to acquaint himself yet? His blood was given as a gift, practically wrapped and laid under the Christmas tree. For a Pureblood, blood sharing was sacred; it would almost be considered a sin to give it so willingly.

He moved toward the hunter, ignoring the protest he received. "Well then Kiryu-kun," His hands moved to the hunter's wrists, clutching them roughly as he moved him away from the door. "Allow me to introduce myself." He pushed the hunter down on his back, as he held his wrists with one hand. "Kuran get the hell off me!" Zero struggled against the Pureblood's grip; his strength futile against the power of an enraged Pureblood.

Ignoring the curses and protests from Zero, the Pureblood slid his tie off with his free hand. "Allow me to show you the monster you claim me to be." Kaname took the silk cloth, wrapping it around the hunter's wrists tightly.

He winced as he felt the smooth fabric pinch his skin from the constriction. Baring his fangs, he hissed at the Pureblood.

Kaname didn't acknowledge Zero's complaints, and pushed apart the hunter's legs, hovering above him as he lay on the desk. "I will take everything you own." He kissed him roughly, his tongue invading Zero's mouth as the Pureblood's hands slid under the edge of his shirt.

He wanted to fight back. Bite his tongue, maybe…But, the way the moist appendage slid against his, and the way the other's hands sensuously moved up his body, sent shivers down his spine, leaving him breathless.

"I will claim everything you care about." The Pureblood whispered against the hunter's ear, sliding his tongue across the metal rings, causing the panting hunter to squirm underneath him. "I will leave you with nothing," Kaname's expert tongue slid down to the skin below his ear, gently kissing the skin as he scraped his teeth against it, mindful of his fangs. "I will consume you."

Zero moved his head away, his attempt to reject the Pureblood only giving him more access. "You will become completely mine." He accentuated his words with his lips, sucking roughly on the hunter's neck.

Moonstone eyes closed tightly, biting his lower lip to keep from making any sounds. The Pureblood's hands moved Zero's shirt up, giving him a view of the hunter's chest.

Fighting against the sensations running through his body, the hunter bit his lip hard, tearing through skin and drawing blood. The scarlet liquid dripped as he glared at the Pureblood. "Kuran, untie me god dammit!" He squirmed below the Pureblood, his groin grazing against the others'.

The unexpected action, extracted a low moan from the hunter, and a gentle sigh from the Pureblood.

Kaname smirked at the hunter's reaction, grinding his hips against the hunter's groin harder, causing the hunter to close his eyes and bite his lower lip; an attempt to maintain composure.

The Pureblood lightly traced the pads of his fingers down the hunter's chest. As Zero looked up at him, he dug his nails into the skin, raking his hands down to the waistband of his pants. "Ahh!" the hunter groaned in pain and arched his back, involuntarily brushing against the Pureblood's groin once more.

Kaname loved the jolts of pleasure that shot through his body every time the hunter brushed against him; wanting more but trying to be patient, at least until he went through with his objective. Loving the way the hunter's body moved beneath his touch, he scraped the hunter's chest and abs once again. Sliding lower, the vampire's tongue slid against the narrow welts, tracing the marks until they healed.

Looking up at the hunter, his expression softened. "Please…" The Pureblood rested his forehead on Zero's chest, his hands gently pressed against the hard muscles of the hunter's stomach. "Please…Zero" He gently kissed the pale skin. "Please believe me…" His thumbs drew circles on his stomach, as his fingers moved to hold his waist gently. "I would never touch someone I didn't love." His eyes turned red as he undid the knot around the hunter's wrists, taking them in his hands and kissing the marks that would undoubtedly remain. "I wouldn't touch anyone else..." He held the hunter's palm to his cheek, chocolate eyes connecting with pale lilac ones. "I will do anything to prove it to you." He kissed the hunter's palm, his fingers gently massaging the marks on his wrists.

"I would not deny you anything…."

By now, he didn't know what else to do, how else to convey his sincerity. He could shout and scream as much as he wanted, have his way with him even, but if he never spoke clearly, his feelings would forever remain lost.

Zero looked away, the ambiguity in those brown depths couldn't be more obvious.

"I…there's…" He sighed. There was no way to tell the Pureblood his thoughts… no way he could explain feelings he had yet to acknowledge.

The Pureblood seemed to understand the struggle within the hunter. His right hand gently went to the hunter's cheek as he touched the others' forehead with his own. "Must I say it so bluntly? Your thoughts are nothing to be ashamed of; you and I want the same thing. However, knowing you, you will never admit it to me, or to anyone. Even if not in so many words, ask me what you want, tell me…" By now the Pureblood's lips hovered against the hunter's. "I want you to see us as equals. If that is what it will take, then I will gladly offer myself."

Zero bit his lower lip quietly, the blush that had started at his cheeks spread to his ears. He flinched slightly, as the Pureblood shifted against him. The silence between them grew, as neither had anything further to say. When Kaname made to move away from him, the hunter tightened his grip on the Pureblood's shirt. Hiding his face against the vampire's chest as he spoke, his words muffled. "I want to say something dammit! Anything…But they won't come out…the words don't…I just…it's difficult for me! You don't understand…"

His smile was gentle as he pried the hunter's hands away, causing the younger teen to look at him again; the rosy tint darkening as he faced him. "Perhaps it is you who doesn't understand. I don't need you to pledge your soul to me, or cry your heart out... I don't need to understand every thought in your head…I just want a hint…some clue- anything! - that tells me your feelings are the same as mine…"

The hunter bit his lower lip, once again burying his face against Kaname's chest. The Pureblood smiled once again as he brought the other's face to meet his, automatically pressing his forehead against the hunter's. "Zero, I will not pressure you, this conversation proved enough for me..." With this he brought the hunter's palm to his chest;as if demonstrating his erratic heartbeat, a physical manifestation of his feelings. "I would like you to consider my feelings wholeheartedly.

Dark brown eyes held him in place, hypnotizing him as the Pureblood looked into his eyes. He knew this was another way Kaname could captivate him...mesmerize him.

The intimacy of the proximity momentarily rendered him speechless as embarrassment stained his face a rosy hue. Biting his lower lip, he had no other alternative but to nod in return.

Although insufficient in his opinion, his simple gesture caused the Pureblood to smile sweetly as he pressed his lips against Zero's forehead. "I will see you soon."

No more words were exchanged as Kaname disappeared out the door, into the mass of students.

There was absolutely no way of backing out now. He was involved…completely and irrefutably associated with the Pureblood.

No matter how many whispered mantras he'd repeat to himself, they were useless now; more so because he acknowledged his affiliation with Kaname. Because now he had to admit that nothing that happened between them was forced, it was all consensual. Well most of it was.

None of the caresses were forced, and no disgust was felt. His reason for rejecting the Pureblood couldn't have been because they were both men…In fact that reason had never occurred to him before.

The hunter turned on his side as he stared blankly at the wall. It seemed there would continue to be many sleepless nights from now on. He didn't mind however, it presented him with reflecting time, allowed him to mull over the days' events in peace. "Kaname..." his sigh seemed unusually loud as it bounced amidst the bare walls.

Although his mind wanted to sincerely think about his feelings for the pureblood, his body had already come up with a decision. His hand moved to the front of his pants, cupping the bulge that had begun to form. Shifting awkwardly, he retained his pose. The protruding bulk reaffirmed the conclusion his mind was barely reaching.

He sat up abruptly as he gasped, blushing as his other hand moved to touch the offending lump at his groin. His embarrassment increased as he solidly felt the proof his body had been presenting him.

Speechless was an understatement; Zero sat, mouth agape as his mind tried to reject the evidence before him.

_N-no but, I was thinking of something else…it wasn't him..I…i-it was..._He desperately tried to remember the last thought he had before he…started feeling that way. But the more he searched, the more images of kaname he began to conjure up, and the harder he became.

His mind reeled as the memories of their first time came crushing back to him; all of the caresses and kisses, and the times their bodies pressed against each other. He could almost feel the heat of Kaname's body against his, and he shifted uncomfortably. He had no idea how to deal with this; looking back, it had been a while since he had to take matters into his own hands-no pun intended.

It was awkward. Zero bit his lower lip as he contemplated his next move; by the way his mind continued to flip through different sensations and provocative images, it didn't seem as ignoring it was going to be an option. His ears strained in the silence as he waited, almost hoping an answer would come. But of course, it didn't; he sat unmoving, simply staring at anything but his lap.

It had been easier than he thought; the urge won over all other doubts and embarrassment. The images his brain had stored subconsciously, along with the sensations, eventually drove him to the edge. Laying there, panting, covered in his liquid proof of his feelings for the pureblood seemed irrelevant. He knew what name he called out. He knew whose hands he felt and whose lips he sought after.

"Shit."

His left arm covered his eyes as his right clenched and unclenched, feeling the sticky liquid begin to dry.

Reluctantly he sat up, feeling around for the box of tissue he seldom used.

Biting his lip, he cleaned his hands, willing away the suddenly loneliness he felt engulf him. Still he couldn't help the penitence that came along with his epiphany. He couldn't just run up to the Pureblood and tell him, could he? It wasn't really possible, not for him anyway. Words were difficult; the wrong choice could ruin everything as easily as the correct ones could make everything alright.

The Pureblood sat unmoving in a padded sofa chair; eyes staring off into the distance of the courtyard. He scoffed as he thought about his appearance; black button-down shirt lazily hanging open, feet bare, and pants wrinkled. If only they could see him now..

His hand clutched a cup of blood wine in his loose grip. He couldn't believe anybody would drive him to this state; nursing a broken heart that hadn't yet been broken. Hell, if anything, there was a chance. But it was that very possibility that ate him. Knowing the wanted outcome was so close tore at his insides. Anything could happen; he could have his hunter, or he could lose him before anything definite had been given a chance.

He groaned, resting his elbow on the arm rest and covering his eyes with his hand.

Dawn would approach in a couple of hours, and he had spent his night sitting like a pathetic man, drowning his sorrows in liquor. He drank the last of his wine, and delicately placed the glass on the floor beside his chair.

He sensed someone approaching, his eyes searching the landscape for movement.

After minutes of stillness, a silhouette emerged from the rest of the shadows. His eyes drawn to the figure he couldn't clearly make out, but he could feel the presence.

He was pulled toward him, a magnetic field which didn't allow him to even look away. He came closer to the window, his palm flat against the cool, slick surface. Suddenly, his legs pulled him away from the window, making their way to the front of the building.

He stood outside the doors, his chest tightening with a breath he wasn't aware of holding. He waiting a bit as the figure made it's way toward him. Then they stood, a few meters between them as they regarded each other, trying to convey what they felt; relief, fear, need, desire...

The hunter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it once again as words failed him. He stood, gaping like a fish out of water as he tried once again to conjure up the correct thing to say. Zero's gaze lowered as the pureblood stood, simply watching the hunter deal with his inner turmoil; unmoving and unrelenting.

In a small gesture, as the hunter reached his arms out for the brunette, the spell broke. Kaname moved toward the hunter in such a hurry that it startled even him, but he couldn't let this opportunity pass, not when Zero had willingly come to him.

The hunter wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck as the pureblood almost lifted him off his feet and pressed his lips to Zero's. They both needed this; a kiss filled with both of their need for closure. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity; lips pressed together as tongues explored and occasionally teeth clashed. However, neither minded, it was more than physical at this point. It extended into every sense; both more in tune with each other than physically aware.

Perhaps words weren't needed.


End file.
